Galinda's Lists
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: Sucky tittle yeah, I know. A series of random lists made by Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. From how to Annoy Frex to How much I want to slap Madame Morrible. Please R
1. Galinda's Recipe for a Perfect Party

**This happens to all of us. Right? So I was just sitting around wondering what to do with myself and then all the sudden I come up with a new idea for a new story. So I'm like MUST GET TO COMPUTER! But I know what you're thinking...Why are you telling me this? I just came here to read your story! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it. **

1 First class OzDust Ballroon

1 green girl in a hideous hat

1 Blonde perfect pretty popular girl

2 boxes of Shiz Students

1 team of professional dance instructors (Oz knows what those kids would look like without dance teachers)

1 Training wand (used to protect from Elphaba in case she gets mad)

100,000,000,000,000 Pink Sparkles

1 Creepy Munchkin Stalker named Biq (to use as a human as a human shield in case Elphaba gets mad and the training wand won't turn on)

1 hot Vinkun Prince (if availble)

* * *

Result: A Perfect Pink Party

**Alright I know what you're thinking. That was probably the stupidest story you've every read. Please take time to R&R There's a lovely review button calling your name.**


	2. How to Annoy Elphie

**Yeah so I decided to upload a new chapter. As you guys may have noticed I changed the title. I know it was a sucky one but its the best one I could come up with. I may change it later when I come up with a better title. If you've read this story and have a good idea for a title just leave it in the review and I may use it.**

* * *

**How to Annoy Elphie**

1. Ask her to go shopping.

2. Send her a little dog with a pink bow tied around its neck.

3. Send her a replica of the Ruby Slipper.

4. Send her a threatening letter from Dorothy.

5. Tell Elphie, her sister still lives and is still under Dorothy's house but when she gets there tell her you lied then run like crazy away from her.

6. After Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz, find them and tell them that the Wizard and Morrible are back and that Glinda's gone missing. When she finds out you lied run away like crazy.

7. Tell her none of the modern-day witches fly on broom they all now come and go by bubble.

8. Send her a pink dress and dare her to wear it on a date with Fiyero.

9. Magic yourself to look like Nessarose then find Elphie apologize to her as Nessa, and when she forgives you change yourself back, laugh in her face, then run away like crazy.

10. Go up to Elphie while she's eating and when she says "What are you looking at? Do I something in myn teeth?" Relpy with "Yes, I do believe you have some lettuce stuck in your teeth."

11. Throw a party in the library while Elphaba's studying.

12. Call her Elphie.

13. Doodle in her textbooks.

14. After Fiyero and Elphaba leave Oz, find them and give Elphaba a witch hat and say "Its really sharp dont you think? You know black is this years pink." Wait for her reaction, and if she starts chanting under her breath that would be your cue to start running like crazy.

15. Give her a hug.

16. Decorate Kiamo Ko entirely in pink.

17. Tell her pink goes good with green.

18. When you here her cackle ask her why her laugh is so weird.

19. During No Good Deed tell Elphaba Fiyero really is dead and then keep Fiyero from getting to Elphaba and sending her the letter. (although that's kind of mean now that I think about it.)

* * *

**If you have an idea you want me to add to this list please leave it in a review. R&R**

**-Happy3611**


	3. Chapter 3:How to Annoy Horrible Morrible

**got bored in Science again so I started this list.**

**The other day in band we were watching songs from Glee and when Defying Gravity came up I was like YES YES YES YES YES! Well apparently like half the class got bored and started talking and I was like SHUT UP YOU DO NOT TALK THROUGH DEFYING GRAVITY! Well they continued talking and then when the song was over my band teacher said Yall just talked through the best song in the world. I totally agree dont you?**

**Then today we were watching Mama Mia in band and guess what... they talked through it again! Those kids just don't know when to shut up and they obviously have no appreciation for musical theater. ARGH!**

**Anyways now that I'm done venting.**

**artsoccer: I'm glad you like it and that my humor is actually funny.**

**elphiesglinda: Glad you like it. **

**cupcakes101: You want the recipe. Well its right there on the page in front of you. Although I wouldnt recommend actually trying it though...**

**Elphaba-WWW: Way to Pi** Elphie off. I think a couple of those would qualify for that. Thanks for following my stories. It means so much to me!**

**Rachel Tucker said her solo album was going to be released on the 22 of June I believe! YAY! Please tell me I'm not the only one excited.**

**So apparently you all enjoy reading stupid lists like this considering the fact that I've got 115 view! YAY! Thank you so much! Now lets talk about reviews...(yes you should be scared). I've got 6 reviews and 115 views. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy to see a review on my story so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE HOW TO ANNOY FIYERO! YAY! BUT I WILL NOT WRIE IT UNTILL I GET SOME** REVIEWS.

**And now what you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

**How to Annoy Horrible Morrible**

*warning:do not try because if Morrible gets made things may get ugly,

Although not as ugly as when Elphie gets mad.

1. Dye her hair blue.

2. Tell her Barney is her long lost son. (well there is a resemblance between the two).

3. Fill her perfume bottle with dead fish. (Which really wont make a difference since she smells like that anyways).

4. Transform yourself in to a Shadow and follow her around 24/7. (Which is actually kind of stalkerish).

5. Put a whoopee cushion on her chair, then magic it so it becomes invisible. When she sits down on it laugh in her face the run like crazy.

6. Magic yourself to look like Morrible then go up to her and tell her you're her long lost twin sister.

7. When she finds out you're not her twin sister run away like crazy.

8. If she does manage to catch up to you (which would by the way mean you're a really slow runner. Because hello this is Morrible we're talking about and she's not exactly...light weight) I would recommend hiding behind Elphie.

9. If Elphie wont let you hide behind her then good luck!

10. You're on your own!

11. Teach everyone at Shiz a transformation spell then tell them all to make themselves look like Elphaba. Next go up to Morrible and see if she can guess who the real Elphaba is.

12. Ask her if she was once part of the circus!

13. Call her Horrible Morrible.

14. Ask her if she descended from the wooly mammoth.

12. Bring a souvenir copy of the Grimmerie to her fill it with embarrassing pictures of her then show it to all of Oz.

14. Ask her how old she is.

15. Ask her why she never had a date.

16. Give her a teddy bear.

* * *

**Please Review! ****Next list will probably be How to Annoy Fiyero. But I will not write it untill I get some reviews!**** Oh, thats mean! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-happy3611**


	4. How to Annoy Fiyero

**OMG! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! *cowers***

**Here it is! The chapter we've all been waiting for! How to Annoy Fiyero! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**artsoccer: thanks so much for reviewing**

**Elphaba-WWW: Yep that's one that just popped in to my head and I said you know what I should use that. And the dead fish. I don't know what on earth made me think of that one but I'm glad I did because I really like it.**

**wickedlover2351: I like your pen name. Short and sweet and it points out that you love wicked. Mine is super long. Yeah I enjoy the run away like crazy parts too, because if your going to go mess with Elphaba and Morrible you better be able to run fast or your gonna end up having a twister following you around the rest of your life or flying monkey constantly chasing you. **

**ExoticPeachBlossom: I love your profile picture. And I'm glad these actually turned out funny!**

**Guest: haha! yeah very interesting. yes these are very interesting lists. see what my deranged mind can come up with!**

**And I forgot to add one to How to Annoy Madame Morrible.**

**17. Trap her in a dunk tank and let every student a Shiz have a go!**

**Disclamier: Oz I seem to be forgetting these a lot. Guess what... I BOUGHT WICKED! No Just kidding still don't own it! *sighs***

**Before I forget thank you Elphaba-WWW for helping me with this list and the severe case of writers block I've been having.**

**Oh and ElphabaROCKS story of Illegal Lists for inspiring these. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: How to Annoy/Aggravate Fiyero**

1. Trap him in a cage full of scarecrows

2. Say "Gelphie Happens"

3. Tell him his pants aren't tight enough

4. Ask him to come to a bonfire party

5. Tell the fangirls where to find hime

6. Give him a math test

7. Tell him that you think he should've been turned to tin instead of a scarecrow because the Tin Man is much better looking than him.

8. Tell him the Tin Man in Boq and Its been him who's been hunting Elphaba

9. Start a rumor that Elphaba has broken up with him

10. Make a bet with him that he cant count to 100

11. Tell him that Elphaba has been lying to him and that she only pretended to be green by using green makeup

12. ask him to read a book

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for the update.**

**REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-happy3611**


	5. How Much I Want to Slap Madame Morrible

So** I'm back with how much I want to slap Madame Morrible . which I'm sure none of you want to read but just please read it anyways. **

**REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU, LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEASE !**

**So I've decided to make this a little story so this won't be like other lists.**

* * *

**HOW MUCH I WANT TO SLAP MADAME MORRIBLE**

**by Galinda Uppland**

****1. I would trade my pink shoes for a chance to slap Morrible

2. I would actually show up for class for a chance to slap Morrible

3. I would actually do my homework for a chance to slap Morrible

4. I would not put on any makeup for a chance to slap Morrible

5. I would wear black for a whole day for a chance to slap Morrible

6. I would actually go on a date with Biq for a chance to slap Morrible

7. I would actually break Biq's heart and dump him (gladly) for a chance to slap Morrible

8. I would actually stay awake class for a chance to slap Morrible

9. I would actually stop complaining about the walking vegetable for a day (or a couple hours, or a couple minutes, or a couple seconds) for a chance to slap Morrible

10. I would actually read a book (with pictures. Lots and lots of pictures) for a chance to slap Morrible

* * *

"Miss Upland, this was not the assignment."

"But, Doctor Dillamond, you said to write an essay on how we would deal with stress-"

"and to compare it to how the ozma's would've handled it."

"but that's how I would deal with stress."

"by slapping Madame Morrible?"

"Yes."

"Miss Upland as much as Morrible may deserve a good slapping I simply cannot except your essay."

"But...Doctor Dillamond I worked hard on that!"

"Yes but, Miss Upland you didn't follow the directions, not to mention you offended Madame Morrible. I need you to rewrite this and turn it in to me tomorrow."

"FINE!" Galinda threw up her arms and stalked off.

Doctor Dillamond shook his head and read through Galindas essay again. As bad as it was. It actually was quite funny.

**So let me know if it is any good. If it is I'll probably write Galinda's answer for her second shot at the essay.**

**Also I'm working on How to Annoy Boq, How to Annoy Glinda, and How to Annoy Nessa. **

**REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Happy3611**


	6. How To Annoy Galinda

**So I know this is called Galindas Lists but I just couldn't resist writing this.**

**elphiesglinda: Glad you like it**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I know I was wondering how I was going to write that too but as you can see I found a way around it.**

**artsoccer: Yeah for laughing at my slightly idiotic fanfics! YAY!**

**Elphaba-WWW: AW! It would've been funny if your milk had come out of your nose! :D Yes I've got a good feeling Doctor Dillamond would also trade anything for a chance to slap good ole Horrible Morrible**

* * *

Elphaba unlocked the door to her dorm room. Classes had ended so she came back to get an early start on tomorrows homework. (because of course she had already finished tonight's). She stood by the door and surveyed the room, when her eyes landed on something that surprised her. Beside Galinda's bed was a piece of paper covered in writing.

_Since when did Galinda do her homework?_

She picked it up to see what her no-good-dirty-rotten-good-for-nothing-secret-spill ing-roommate had been writing.

1. Galinda's recipe for a perfect party

_okay? That was interesting..._

3. How to Annoy Madame Morrible

_UGH! You skipped number 2 stupid. _

4. How to Annoy Fiyero

_I am defiantly going to try this! ;D_

5. How much I want to slap Madame Morrible

_Yeah right I'd like to see her try to do one of those things_

That was defiantly one of the weirdest things she had ever read. Then she noticed a piece of paper buried under the others.

How to Annoy Elphie

_WHAT!? So Galinda enjoys making lists like this eh? She would show Galinda not to mess with her!_

So she picked up a piece of paper and began writing...

**HOW TO ANNOY GALINDA UPPLAND OF THE UPPER UPLANDS**

1. Swap Glinda and Elphie's clothes.

2. Replace everything that she owns that is pink with the exact same things in black.

3. Tell her that everyone is now wearing pointy black hats exactly like Elphaba's, and that it was the new "it" of the fashion world and that you read it in the Ozmapolitain magazine.

4. Tell her pink was SO last year and that black is now in.

5. Dump a bucket of water on her and say very dramatically "SHE'S MELTING! SHE'S MELTING!"

6. Steal her makeup

7. Tell her that Prince Fiyero is already dating a really hot Gillikn girl.

8. If you are reading this and your name is Galinda Uppland then you had better start running this for your life because the next time I see you I can assure you that this will not end well. In case you still cant figure out who I am (which I highly doubt because you the IQ of a dirty gym sock) I am Elphaba Thropp your roommate so I suggest you don't even bother reading the rest of this note because of have exactly... 10 seconds to start running for your life so I suggest you start now...

-Elphaba Thropp

* * *

Galinda Uppland walked in to her dorm room (at least she pretended it was HER doorroom) 3 or 4 hours after Elphaba had been there. Where the green girl was she didn't know and she didn't care. She walked over to her bed and picked up her pen and paper to begin writing her next list. How to Annoy Nessarose Thropp. Then she noticed the list Elphaba wrote.

"I see you've found the note. As I've said you've got 10 seconds to start running." Galinda spun around and saw Elphaba standing behind her, and probably made the bestest decision of her life, she got up and ran like crazy.

* * *

**Thats right! RUN GLINDA RUN!**

**BTW anyone catch the Holes refrence?**

**So that was probably the weirdest chapter I've ever written! Oh, well you know I'm crazy.**

**REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-happy3611**


	7. How to Annoy Nessa

**I'm back! Long time no see. Okay I'm going to try to update as many stories as I can before Wednesday because then the packers were comming then we're getting on a plane and... blahs blah blah.**

**Artsoccer: glad you loved it and didn't want to hit me for writing it. ;D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: NO! Elphaba is MY idol not yours! Just kidding we all look up to Elphaba in some wy.**

**Anna: Oh you caught the reference! I love the no good dirty rotten stuff.**

**bubblegumgirl: HAHA! And yes you don't have many brain cells.**

**Elphaba-WWW: YEAH! Run Glinda Run!**

**If a lot of bad things happen to Nessa in this list its because I don't like her and she's a self absorbed deeply shallow self centered spoiled little brat.**

**Thanks to BubbleGumGirl and Elphaba-WWW for helping me write this.**

**Disclaimer: I think you already know what most of these say I don't own Wicked or any of the character and blah blah blah**

**REVIEWS: PLEASE REVIEW OR ELPHABA WILL SEND HER FLYING MONKEY AFTER YOU!**

* * *

**How To Annoy Nessa**

***You don't have to run away like crazy from Nessa because you know she's in a wheel chair**

**but guaranteed you will be chased by Elphaba for Nessa with a whole bunch of flying monkey or something. **

1. Ask her if she wants to dance

2. Tell her Elphaba us already dating Biq

3. When bringing her a drink say, I hope you like punch with lemons melons and pears

4. Walk up to her and say "The question is not were you, but how many times were you crushed by a house.

5. Tell her Elphaba was the one who made the house crush her then when she starts yelling at Elphaba tell her you were kidding then run like crazy.

6. Take away her wheel chair and run with it like crazy.

7. Tell her that she is going to end uolivine a lonely sorry life, and she will become the Wicked Witch of the East

her Boq loves her and then when she goes over to Boq tell you we're kidding and he only and will always love Galinda then run away like crazy.

10. Magic yourself to look like Boq and ask her out when she says yes change yourself back laugh in her face and un like crazy,

11. Put her in a dunk tank

12. Shove her face in to a bowl of whipped Cream.

13. Kidnap her and bring her to New York and take her to see Wicked.

14. Grab her wheel chair and push her down a steep hill.

15. Call her a self absorbed deeply shallow self centered spoiled little brat.

16. kneel down start playing with her legs and say "what happened to these things"

* * *

**That was very umm...interesting. Like I said I don't like Nessa, so in What if she was never green expect her to be a brat.**

**REVIEW: PLEASE REVIEW OR ELPHABA WILL SEND HER FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU!**

**-happy3611**


	8. Chapter 8: AN:

**So this isn't exactly a chapter (what don't go away! Just read what I have to say first) I'm sort of out of ideas for how to annoy people, I mean I think, I've written one on everyone except Boq, but I mean who would want to annoy Boq? So if you've got any ideas for someone to annoy just leave them in the reviews so I can make a lists because I'm stumped...WAIT (lightbulb turns on) I SHOULD DO HOW TO ANNOY FREX! OMG! HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT BEFORE?**

**WELL IM OFF TO WRITE HOW TO ANNOY FREX **


	9. Chapter 9: How to Annoy Frex

**Well I did have this already written but then my computer froze up and started acting weird so when it started working again I found my document deleted, it lIke vanished off the face of earth, so now I have to comeback and rewrite it when I could bs spending my time updating another story but NOOO my computer just HAD to act up.**

**Elphaba-WWW: I know! Id just LOVE to have the chance to shove Nessas face, in to a bowl of whipped cream!**

**James Birdsong: Your welcome!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You asked? We deliver! Just call UPDATENOW-555, Nah, just kidding but I'm very proud of myself for the quick update! YES! Driving Nessa insane, a lifelong dream of mine, nah just kidding...**

**Thank you Elphiessglinda and artsoccer for reviewing too! Your reviews make me so HAPPY!**

**REVIEWERS: SO I SEE A LOT OF YOU ACTUALY WANTED TO MEET THOSE FLYING MONKEYS... OH WELL TO BAD I ONLY SEEN THEM AFTER PEOPLE WHO DONT REVIEW! BUT REVIEW AGAIN AND I'LL SEND ELPHIE, FIYERO, GLINDA, OR ALL 3 OF THEM TO YA!**

**MY READERS WHO DONT REVIEW: I HOPE YOU GOT A NICE VISIT FROM THOSE FLYING MONKEYS *evil laugh* I SUGGEST REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER, AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, DON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WAKE UP WITH YOUR BED SUSPENDED 3 FEET IN THE AIR WITH AN EVIL FLYONG MONKEY (AND YES THEY WILL LOOK LIKE EVENORA'S) STARING AT YOU, KNOW ITS BECAUSE YOU DIDNT REVIEW AND THEY WILL NOT GO AWAY UNTIL YOU DO!**

**On a slightly happier note I just,are it over 1,000 views on my stories! YAY, it's good to know you're reading them, now just review and my life will be complete.**

**REVIEWS: LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAAAASSSE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: What? This is the third time Ive remembered ****this in a row? I don't own Wicked or the characters.**

**Oh wow that's really sad. I'm pretty sure the AN is going to be longer then the chapter of this story. And I mean seriously did you read the part about my reviewers and my readers who don't review because seriously you need to. Oh I'm making this a lot longer by typing that I'm making this longer! See I did it again. Okay I really just need to stop typing now. Okay before I go one more question.**

**Who read this whole AN. If I were you I would've. Oh well not everyone has the patients (sp?) to read through all these. I mean literally Im so weird I usually go and read down people profiles. And I mean who else does that.**

**Okay you've probably figured out that Im stalling so I don't actually have to get to the writing part of this because all my good ideas of drained out of my head. But I guess its better to start sooner then later.**

**If this sucks its because I wrote this really late at night and Ive only been getting like 3 to 6 hours of sleep. Not to mention the packers came and took my bed. *sighs* **

**FINALLY FINISHED!**

* * *

**How to Annoy Frex**

1. Ask him if he wants any green elixir

2. tell him Elphaba isn't his daughter

3. Shove his face in to a bowl of whipped cream (HAHA its back)

4. Make Elphaba send her flying monkeys after him to haunt him for the rest of his sorry life

5. Harm his little Nessie

6. Color his bedroom entirely in pink :D

7. Color his room entirely in green

8. Take him to see the play Wicked

9. Trap him in a dunk tank

10. Shove his face in a pie

11. Tell him-

* * *

"GALINDA! GET IN HERE!"

"SHUT UP ARTICHOKE IM DOING MY MAKEUP!"

"Artichoke? Really that's the best you could come up with? You know there are other green vegetables out there?"

"Yes its called an Elphie."

"NO! EVER HEARD OF BROCOLI OR LETTUCE GENIUS! HOW ABOUT- WAIT WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I called you Elphie, Elphie."

'GALINDA UPPLAND JUST GET IN HERE!"

"What!? YOU BIG GREEN MEAN THING"

"HOW COULD YOU WRITE A LIST ON HOW TO ANNOY FREX? I MEAN YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIM! AND I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD-" she grew silent as her eyes skimmed the paper.

"What? Finally couldn't come up with a sarcastic comeback greenie,"

Elphaba started laughing.

"Actually could I have a copy I'd love to try this, imagine the look on his face."

"Okay then Elphie."

* * *

"Father, I made you a pie. With lots of Whipped Cream just the way you like it."

"ELPHABA! YOU KNOW NESSA AND I HATE WHIPPED CREAM ESPECIALLY WHEN-"

He was cut off when Elphaba shoved his face in to the pie.

**Okay I even think I hate it. That was just awful. I seriously need some reviews to cheer me up now. Review please?**

**I promise the next one will be better. You know when Im not trying to write this really late a night, and im not sleep deprived, and my brain actually is working."**

**Wait a minute, I have a brain? Wait no I don't.**

_**And my head I'd be scratchin'**_

_**While my thoughts were busy hatchin'**_

_**If I only had a brain.**_

_**I'd be able to write a story**_

_**and it wouldn't be to gory**_

_**If I only had a brain**_

_**That wouldn't be to boring**_

_**And my readers wouldn't be snoring **_

_**If I only had a brain**_

**See I cant even rhyme right. Well in my defense I was listening to carry on while trying to write this and you have no idea how hard it is to write a parody to a song while listening to another one. So if this sucks blame my radio. JK**

**-happy3611**

**-happy3611**


	10. 10 How to Annoy Boq

**I had this all typed up but then it mysteriously got deleted and now I've got to rewrite it! NOOOOOOOOO!**

**I did have individual responses for your reviews all typed up but I'm to lazy to rewrite them so I'll just thank you all at once!**

**OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! And artsoccer yes you can have the flying monkeys *grumbles* and Frex.**

**So this was requested by Zelda Rules, that's why this is here. If you want anything else just let me know.**

* * *

**How to Annoy Boq**

**(As requested by Zelda Rules)**

1. Let Nessa find him, that's all you need to do.

2. Paint his room silver.

3. Actually you know what, just go ahead and paint everything he owns silver while you're at it.

4. Stalk Galinda and Fiyero with a video camera until you catch them kissing. Then upload it on youtube and make him watch the clip over and over again.

5. Tell him Glinda asked him on a date but she would only do it if he dressed up like a clown.

6. When he's dress up like a clown string him up on to a tree and beat him with a stick. When he asked you why you did it tell him you had accidentally mistaken him for a piñata.

7. Pop Glinda's bubble.

8. Steal his axe and straddle it, the pretend you're riding Elphie's broom.

9. When he is the tin man fill him up with soda, and when he asks you did it tell him you had accidentally mistaken him for a giant soda can.

10. Whenever you see him walk around him and pretend you're a giant that's about to crush him.

11. Tell him Glinda and Fiyero got engaged.

12. Send the Bessa fans after him. (Because c'mon everyone knows Boq never wanted to be with Nessa in the first place)

13. Say Flinda happens

14. Shove his face in to a bowl of whipped crème

15. Ask him what his last name is

* * *

**I think that those are some pretty good ways to get on Boq's bad side don't you. Which ones were your favorite? I know mine.**


	11. 11 Never Let the Characters of Wicked

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DOES MY COMPUTER KEEP DELETING EVERYTHING I WRITE IN THIS STUPID DOCUMENT! **

**AND THEN I TRIED TO REWRITE IT BUT IT DELETED IT AGAIN!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**No, before you all ask this is not a way to annoy a Wicked Character. This is a list of things you should never let the characters do. You're response to how to annoy Boq was amazing. Now I don't know about you but I actually kind of like Boq, now Nessa... don't even get me started on Nessa.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Yeah I like number 8 to! *steals Boq's axe and begins to ride it like Elphie's broom* I'm flying high! DEFYING GRAVITY!**

**elphiesglinda: Yeah! I like that one too!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I like that one too! Do you think Boq would actual dress up like a clown to go on a date with Galinda?**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Thanks! And I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

**Never Let the Characters of Wicked...**

**Never Let Elphaba Thropp...**

1. Do your makeup

2. Pick out you're clothes

3. Turn you in to a toad

4. Turn you in to something WAY worse then a toad

5. bring you to the library

6. Be locked in a small space with Wicked fans

7. Get mad at you

8. Be locked in a small space with Madame Morrible (Gaurenteed things will not end well)

9. Be left alone with a knife

10. Or just have a knife in general

11. Be locked in a room with Flinda fans

**Never let Glinda Upland...**

1. Offer to do you're homework

2. Offer to tutor you

3. Offer to decorate your room (unless you're a big BIG BIG fan of pink)

4. Pick out you're clothes (again unless you LOVE pink)

5. Be locked in a room with Bessa fans

6. Be in a room without

**Never Let Fiyero Tiggular...**

1. Cook your Breakfast

2. Cook your lunch

3. Cook your dinner

4. Or cook any general meal at all

5. Offer to tutor you

6. Offer to do your homework (unless your purposely trying to fail)

7. Be locked in a small space with Fan girls

8. Be locked in a small space with Frex (Trust me things will not end well)

9. Be in the same room as you while you're sleeping with a pen or marker.

10. Be locked in a room with Gelphie fans

**Never Let Nessarose Thropp...**

1. Be alone in a room with Boq (Aw! Poor Boq)

2. Be alone in a room with Glinda (you know after the Wicked Witch of the East scene)

3. Be alone in a room with Elphaba (Also after WWotE)

4. Be near a cyclone

5. help you to find a date to the dance

**Wow those sucked! :P Okay now I seriously need some reviews to cheer me up. Please?**


	12. If you kill me now

**1,400 views! -dies- OMO THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Hey anybody remember me? -waves-**

**Long time no see, sorry bout that it's just the move and me being lazy. But now we're in England and we just got a house, so...hopefully updates will be heading your way quickly! :D**

**This is so stupid but I had to do this. You'll see what I mean when you start to read the chapter ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**Fae Tiggualr: Thank YOU! I don't think I've ever woken up to SO many reviews before so thanks!**

**So I was going to update a second chapter today, but my laptop is about to die. So I figured I'd post this one fore you. :P**

* * *

**Please Don't Kill Me for not Updating Because...**

1. If you kill me now I wont be able to post the next chapter (pre-written)

2. If you kill me now I wont be able to update any of my other stories

3. If you kill me now I wont be able to review any of your stories

4. If you kill me now you might wake up to find your bed suspended 3 feet in the air while surrounded by flying monkey's that look like Evanora's -cough- body guards -cough-

5. If you kill me now I'll come back from the dead and kill you

6. If you kill me now then I'll ask Morrible to send a cyclone your way...and the cyclone WILL NOT be taking you to Oz...

7. If you kill me now I'll figure out how to reverse the No Good Deed spell on Fiyero...-grins evilly-

8. If you kill me now I will personally show up at your doorstep with my Grimmerie and turn you ALL in to scarecrows.

9. If you kill me now your morning coffee will mysteriously disappear... and someone people without there coffee...REALLY scary.

10. If you kill me now I'll hire Galinda to try out everything from her lists on you...who's up for shopping?

* * *

**See something only I'd be crazy enough to do :D**

**See I updated! PLEASE DONT KILL ME -cowers-**

**I'm honestly surprised nobody has started March of the Happy3611 hunters...**

**because let's face it I left this thing hanging for a month!**


	13. What never to say to a wicked fan

**Well Im back with another stupid list. **

**What Never to Say to an Obsessed Wicked Fan aka Easiest way to annoy the crap out of us**

**You might just want to print this out and give it to your friends and say "Don't ever say these things to me, or I'll murder you." Well, Im sure your friends think you're already crazy Anyways.**

**Tomorrow I'm going to see...drumrole please...BILLY ELLIOT!**

**I know it's not Wicked but I'm so excited to be able to go down to London to see any show on the West End!**

**this chapter is dedicated to ExoticPeachBlossom! You're such a peach! Youre So supportive and understanding of all our problems, and you're just so sweet...**

**: Just remembered this thing last minute. I don't own Wicked.**

1. "Witches don't exist." Someone said that to me, and I just about murdered them. (Okay I didn't REALLY murder them, I just REALLY wanted to)

2. "Elphaba!? What kind of name is that!?"

3. "Defying Gravity is the Worst song ever!" (Easiest way to get evils from us. Trust me we'll go all Elphaba on you and turn you in to a scarecrow or something.)

4. "Defying Gravity is impossible." (I just HATE when people say that.)

5. "Ewwwww that character is so weird! Shes green yuck!" (OKAY! Now that went to far! You did NOT just insult Elphaba Thropp! THE Elphaba Thropp! What the heck is wrong with you)

6. "FIYERO LOOKS SO STUPID IN THOSE TIGHT WHITE PANTS! HE CANT PULL THOSE OFF!"

(Okay!? DO U HAVE A DEATH WISH!? NOBODY insult our Yero! NOBODY! We'll literally fight you till you change your mind! And where have you been living! Under a Rock?! FIYRO CAN TOTALLY PULL THOSE PANTS OFF!)

7. Just insult our idols.

(THIS SHOULD BE A CRIM AGAINST HUMANITY! WHAT PLANET DID YOU GROW UP ON! THESE ARE AMAZING PEOPLE! THEYVE GOT MORE TALENT IN THERE LITTLE FINGERS THEN YOUVE GOT IN YOUR WHOLE BODY! We take our idols VERY seriosuly, Insult them and you'll have to deal with a good 1 million people. We're crazy enough to start witch hunts on people. Thats right...GO HUNT THEM! AND FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!)

**Yep, because I'm crazy enough to do that :D**

**REVIEW IF U WANNA SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER XD**


	14. How to Annoy the Wizard

**School starts next Monday, so dont expect many updates afTer that.**

**I was watching DG and my sisters friend was like 'Ew, she's so creepy, and ugly, ugh the wicked witch of the west' and I attacked her, she was 9. Then I re watched it and she said 'Ew, there creepy, both of them (Elphie and Galinda)" then I said 'you mean the characters not the actresses right?" "No not the actresses just the characters, except the actresses are a little creepy'...I beat her with a pillow...NO ONE insults my idols NOBODY! TEAM TUCKMAN :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked I'd pay for private jets to go to your** houses,** and bring you to the Gershwin. Then Id give you all free tickets (stalls middle) and give you all VIP backstage passes, Free Wicked Merchandise, and a chance to audition for it. Unfortunately I don't own Wicked...Well I'm off to raise 20 billion dollars...-passes around hat- Care to donate? Lol, nope incase I confused you in my insane rant, nope I own nothing, Wicked is not mine.**

**How to Annoy the Wizard**

his green bottle

2. Push him off the stage in to the orchestra pit

3. Swap the Wizard and Madame Morribles clothing.

4. Start playing with the wizard head

5. Repeat everything he says

6. Bash him in the head with a Tuba

7. Call him Oscar

8. Dye all his clothes pink

9. Have Galinda trap him in a bubble

10. Dump a bucket of water on him and see if he melts.

11. Lock him in a room with Elphaba.

**As you can see I have a really dry sense of humor right now. Review?**

**I know I'll update Welcome to Oz as soon as I can get my hands on the computer...or some of you might start a witch hunt at me *glares at ExoticPeachBlossom***


End file.
